


范丞丞x你 | 不只是助理

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x你 | 不只是助理

R18.

"不只是喜欢，还爱了你很久。"

 

大学毕业之后，你误打误撞到了乐华娱乐工作，也成了范丞丞的助理。

一开始你和他的关系就像上司和下属，你们都对对方客客气气的。

毕竟作为他的助理你得时时刻刻地跟着他，在他身边寸步不离，见他的时间比见朋友家人的时间还要长，所以自然而然就变熟了。

 

说实话，你第一眼见他的时候就觉得他很白，很有高贵公子的气质，可是说实话并没有太多的感觉，

就单纯地觉得他特别好看，你有时候甚至不能理解为什么他的粉丝能够为了他付出这么多，把他捧得就像天上的星星一样。

 

可是在你和他相处久了以后，你也慢慢地开始欣赏他，甚至。。。。。好像。。。有一些喜欢他。

 

如果真的要说从那一刻起你们俩开始变熟络的话，那应该是他出道不久之后的某一天，你在后楼梯遇见他在哭泣的时候吧。

你记得那一天范丞丞在乐华七子的集体训练完毕之后都不愿意离开练习室，

自己一个人留在了练习室里。

那时候大家都知道他因为姐姐的事变得不开心，所以也没人敢打扰他。直到很晚了你再去练习室里想劝他的时候，才发现他不见了，你打了个电话给他的队友，队友们也说他还没回宿舍，你在公司里找了好久才发现了在后楼梯的他。

 

他坐在阶梯上双手抱着双膝，你还听见了他哭泣的声音。

你走了过去，坐了在他的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后把纸巾递给了他。

他把头抬了起来看了看我然后用纸巾把眼泪擦干了。

 

他：我很没有用吧，就只能哭。

你：你也坚强好久了，哭出来也很正常。

他：我姐都这样了，可我什么都做不了。

你：你别这样想，一切都会变好的。

他 ：真的会吗？我。。。。已经有些坚持不下去了。。。

你：你一定可以的，因为你是范丞丞。我认识的范丞丞不会这么容易放弃的。

 

他突然也不知道该说些什么，只是和你对视了一下，然后就避开你的眼神，

对你说声：嗯。

你：很晚了，快回宿舍吧，他们都很担心你。

 

说完你就想站起来，把他送回宿舍，可是他竟然把你的左手给拉住了，接着对你说：

再陪我多一会吧，我还不想回去。

 

你唯有坐回原本的位置。

可是不知道为什么就在他拉着你的手的那一刻，你的心里突然有一种很奇怪的感觉。

你不知道的是范丞丞也有那样的感觉。

 

后来你们的关系越来越好，相处得就好像朋友一样。

 

还记得有一次杂志采访，记者问范丞丞：

那丞丞你觉得爱情是什么？

 

范丞丞：

erm…..爱情。。。。。就是陪伴吧。。。

 

记者：那什么是陪伴呢？

 

范丞丞：

啊。。。你这问题有点。。难答啊。。。

 

记者：是吗？哈哈哈哈。。。你就说说你的想法就好了。

 

你不知道范丞丞不自觉地就看了你一眼，然后突然回答说：

**陪伴对我来说。。。应该就是看透了我是怎样的一个人，还依然选择不离开我，依然守在我身旁，和我走过所有的路吧。**

 

记者：不是说难答的吗？我觉得你答得挺好的啊。

范丞丞：啊？是吗？

 

这个问题范丞丞当然答得很好了，因为那是他想着你，最贴切他心里的想法，只是那时候的你并不知道。

 

在这个变化莫测的圈子里，作为一个艺人不只再像从前那样只需做好自己唱歌跳舞演戏的本分，自然还有不少的应酬。

你作为范丞丞的助理自然而然也要陪他去这些无聊的饭局。

这一天你和范丞丞一如往常的出席一个代言商的饭局。

这一个饭局有些不一样，不是在一个正式的餐厅里而是在一个酒吧的包间。

 

你只不过是一个助理，所以通常那些代言商都不会对你多加理会，

可是这一次的代言商老板有一些不一样，不停地和你说话。

他还趁范丞丞去厕所的时候做了到你身旁，给了你一杯饮料。

 

范丞丞从厕所回来，第一时间接过饮料。

“张总，我喝吧，她不会喝酒。”

“哎呀，丞丞，你也喝这么多了，这杯没什么酒精的，我们男人不喝这些，就让你的助理喝嘛。”

“张总，她真的不会喝，她就一个小助理，你又何必难为她呢？”

“就喝几口嘛。”

 

范丞丞见状立刻把那一杯酒全都喝了，张总也阻挡不了。

 

“张总，不好意思啊，我去厕所回来了渴。”

“你那么喜欢喝你就喝吧。”

 

张总回到了自己的座位后，你对范丞丞说

“他好像不高兴了，其实我可以喝的。“

“没事，他不高兴就不高兴呗，反正我也不欠他一个广告。“

 

说完范丞丞就继续玩起他的手机，而张总就和你们公司的其他高层继续喝酒，特别是女高层。

你一如往常地默默坐在范丞丞的身边，也玩着自己的手机。

 

不久之后范丞丞突然抓住你的手，脸色很不对劲地对你说

“我不舒服，让司机来送我回酒店。“

“你怎么了？“

“别问了，打电话给司机吧。“

“嗯。“

 

说完范丞丞就起了身离开了包间，也不和那个张总道个别。

从酒吧回到酒店也只是5分钟的车程，可是范丞丞却非常地着急，一直让司机开快点。

电梯到了你们酒店房的那一层后范丞丞飞快地跑回了自己的房间，然后把门锁了。

 

你第一次看见他这样，以为他病了，就站在他的房门，敲了敲房门，对他说：

丞丞，你到底怎么了？是不是病了？要去医院吗？

 

范丞丞无奈地在房间里喊：

你回去睡吧，不要管我！

 

你见他语气非常的急促，知道他一定是发生了什么事所以依然不坚持不懈地在他的房门前。

 

“你到底怎么了？！“

“我说了我没事！你回你的房间吧！”

“你不开门我不走！”

 

你当了他很久的助理也没遇过这样的情况，所以没得到答案你是不会回到自己房里。

你又拍了很久的房门后，范丞丞终于把房门给开了。

范丞丞光着身体把门开了，他一开房门后你就想问他

“你。。。。”

可是那一句“你到底怎么了”还没说出口，你的唇就被他的唇堵住了。

 

你一下子懵了，突如其里的吻让你不自觉地就推开范丞丞。

“范丞丞，你干什么？”

 

他立刻把你公主抱了起来，然后匆忙地把你放在了床上。

“对不起我忍不住了。”

 

他压在你的身上，双手撑在你的肩膀旁。

“你别这样！”你一边抓住他的手想反抗，一边说。

 

“我让你走是你不走的。”

 

他说完后又一次亲吻了你的唇，右手不停地在你身上游走，然后摸了摸你的胸。

你第一次看见这么激动，这么不理性的他。

 

他的手终于来到了你大腿内侧，然后摸了摸你最私密的那一处，那里早已经被他挑逗地湿了。

他想把你的内裤给脱了的时候，你抓住了他的手。

 

身上亲吻着你的人是你喜欢了很久的范丞丞，你似乎也不想拒绝他，可是你的理智告诉你你们并不是恋人，做这样的事似乎不对。

 

“丞丞，你别这样。“

他听着你的话，望向了你的双眸，他看见了你眼眶里那少许的眼泪。

 

他用残存的理性把自己的动作停了下来。

“对不起。。对不起。。。我不应该这样。“

 

他立刻从床上起了身跑进了厕所把花洒给开了，用冷水淋湿自己。

你也起了身走了厕所看看他。

“你到底怎么了？

“那杯酒。。。有问题。“

 

你终于明白了他到底是怎么一回事。

那个张总出了名地风流，可是没想到他已经不是风流，而是下流，竟然还会下药。

 

范丞丞不停地用冷水浇湿自己，你见他那么难受，

你下定决心走了过去，把花洒给关了，害羞地对他说：

别淋水了，你。。这样会病的。。。要不。。。。我们继续吧。。。。

 

刚刚的冷水其实根本就没让范丞丞舒服点或清醒点，

反而让他的体温越来越不平衡，身体越来越难受。

他听见了你这一句话自然而然也真的不能再忍受下去了。

 

药效也越来越强烈了，他立刻把你抱了起来，再次把你放倒在床上。

“真的可以吗？“

“嗯。。“

 

得到了你的同意后他粗暴地把你的裙子和内裤给脱掉。

 

被药效支配的他再也控制不住自己，

他在没有任何前戏之下就用手把自己的巨大一点一点地捅进了你的小穴。

 

疼痛感立刻袭来，你忍不住呻吟了出来，手也只能紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。

“丞。。丞。。啊。。。。”

“我真的忍不住了。“

 

范丞丞看见你那眼角的泪也无法控制住自己的欲望，

只能亲吻你的眼角，想分散你的痛处，可是下半身依然不停地抽插着。

药效似乎并没有减弱，范丞丞抽插的速度越来越快，也捅得越来越深。

“轻。。。轻一点。。。。太深了。。。。“

 

他并没有停止操你，只是摸了摸你的头发，对你说：

“宝贝，你忍一忍。”

 

虽然你已经被他操的有一些累了，可是你还是清清楚楚地听见了他说的那一句“宝贝“。

 

你不自觉地就用双手攀上了他的脖子，让自己的身体喝他的身体更加地贴近。

你的动作让范丞丞更兴奋了，因为他的巨大到达了一个更深的点。

这样的深度也让你终于高潮了。

 

范丞丞并没有因为你的高潮而停止身下的动作，

反而更兴奋地抓紧你，也想让自己更好地享受性爱带来的快乐。

 

过后范丞丞发现他每次顶到一个点时你的反应都会特别的大。

“别。。。。别。。。弄那里。。。“

他知道了那是你的敏感点，也控制不了自己的性欲不停地往那个点顶去。

 

那个感觉有一些奇怪，你只能不受控地呻吟着。

他听见你的呻吟竟然觉得你也是舒服的，享受的，所以开口问了你一句：

舒服吗？

 

你太害羞了，实在无法回答他，所以也不敢再看他一眼，唯有把眼睛给闭上了。

他见你把眼睛给闭上了就更用力地往你的小穴抽插。

几次的深顶让你的叫床声越来越大。

你觉得自己的叫声太大了就伸手把自己的嘴巴捂住，他立刻把你的手拿开，还对你说

“我想听。“

 

你是在感到太羞耻了，所以小穴也不自觉地收缩了一下。

终于在你高潮了两次之后范丞丞也

低喘了一声把精液射进了你的体内获得了释放。

 

他释放了之后趴在了你的身上紧紧地抱住了你。

你也紧紧地用双手抱住了他，就这样你就睡着了。

你不知道的是你睡了之后，范丞丞让自己冷静了下来然后把身体撑了起来，

认真地看着你的脸，不自觉地抚摸了你的脸颊，

对你说

**“谢谢你，我。。。喜欢你。“**

 

第二天一早范丞丞还没床你就先起床了，你起床的时候范丞丞的手还在环着你的腰，

不知道为什么除了羞耻感，你竟然还感受到了一点幸福。一切就好像作梦一样。

一早以来你爱的男人就在你的身旁抱着你，你多希望时间就能停留在这一秒。

你见范丞丞也有些动静了就立刻起了身打算穿好衣服就回到自己的房里。

你整理着衣服的时候范丞丞也起了来。

 

他主动打破尴尬开口对你说

“昨天的事。。。对不起。。。你还ok吗。。。。“

“我没事。。。。昨天我们就当什么都没发生过吧，我先回房了。“

 

说完你就冲着去把房门打开，打算跑回自己的房里，因为实在太尴尬了。

你没有察觉到范丞丞听见你说当作什么都没发生过的时候他有一些失落。

 

过后你一如既往地陪在范丞丞身边当一个助理。

事情发生后的第三天范丞丞在电视台有一个综艺节目的录制。

 

在化妆间里范丞丞的经纪人察觉到了你们之间的不妥。

“你们俩怎么了？怎么那么奇怪？“

 

范丞丞主动开口回答经纪人说：

“有什么奇怪吗？没有啊。“

 

过后经纪人看着你，然后对你说：

对了，公司近期要推出一个新的组合，文姐说觉得你做得不错，想让我来问你有兴趣当那个新组合的经纪人吗？

 

你还在思考着的时候范丞丞就抢先回答说

“她没兴趣。”

经纪人：“啊？你又知道？”

你：“我。。。。我想想吧。”

 

范丞丞听见你说你要想想就激动了起来，对着经纪人说：

“姐，你和其他工作人员先出去一下吧，我有事想和她单独聊。”

经纪人：“你们俩到底怎么了？”

范丞丞：“你们出去吧。”

经纪人：“好好好，我们都出去。”

 

所有人都离开化妆间了之后，范丞丞对你说：

你说要想想是什么意思？

你：我就是想。。。考虑一下。。

范丞丞：为什么还要考虑？我不准。

说完他就紧抓着你的手。

 

你：你。。别这样。

范丞丞：我不准你离开我。

你：我又没说要。。。离开。。。而且。。我也只不过是你的。。助理。。罢了。。

范丞丞：那晚你真的没听见我说我喜欢你吗？

 

你听他说起“那晚”你就愣了一下，过后羞耻感立刻袭来。

你：你别闹了。。。我。。。我没听见。。。而且。。那时你也不清醒。。

 

他立刻堵住了你的唇，用力地亲吻你。

等你差不多换不过气来了他才肯放开你然后对你说

“上一次我是不清醒可是这一次我很清醒。”

 

过后他把你推倒在化妆间里的沙发上，压在你的身上对你说：

我说我喜欢你，是认真的。

你：你。。。你别闹了。。。

 

他看见你还在挣扎竟然有了征服你的欲望。

他迫不及待地把手伸进你的内裤里，然后把一根手指插进你的小穴。

你：别。。。别这样。。。外面好多人。。。

 

他不顾你说的话继续用手指挑逗你的小穴。

等你的小穴适应了一根手指之后他又再加多了一根手指。

 

范丞丞：

你总说我上一次不清醒，这一次我就清醒给你看，你好好记住我清醒时是怎样的。

说完他就把自己的巨大掏了出来抵在了你的穴口前。

 

范丞丞：

做我女朋友好吗？

 

你早已经被她挑逗地浑身发热，小穴也已经湿透了，可还是嘴硬地回答他说：

哪有人。。。这样告白的。。。。

 

等你说完他就把巨大顶进了你的小穴里，抽插了几下后他又开口问你说：

愿意当我女朋友了吗？

 

你被他顶得断断续续地回答他说：

嗯。。。愿。。愿意。。。

 

你回答了之后也看见了他脸上的笑容，他继续身下的动作然后对你说：

你忍一下，我快一点，他们还在外面等着。

 

你抓住了他的肩膀任由他向你索取。

 

结束了之后，你问了问还趴在你身上喘息着的他：

你真的喜欢我吗？

 

他把身体撑了起来回答你说：不只是喜欢。

你疑惑地看着他。

 

他：

不只是喜欢，还爱了你很久。

 

就这样，你成为了他的女朋友。

 

THE END。


End file.
